In radio communications networks, such as a GSM network, the network may comprise t base stations (BTS) communicating with user terminals (UT). It is important to optimize the capacity of the network. However, doing so may affect other important aspects of the network operation such as link quality of communications between the BTS and the UTs, which is reflected by the accuracy of BEP measurements and reports. Therefore, there is a need to develop ways to allow an increase of the capacity without sacrificing the reliability of the communications.